


Beach Day

by tolovebigbang



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, K-Pop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolovebigbang/pseuds/tolovebigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung must introduce you to the amazingness that is the beach~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr tolovebigbang.

You hated going to the beach. To you, it was a gross and nasty place to spend the day. A day that always ended with the feign taste of saltwater on your tongue, along with as much sand in as many uncomfortable places you couldn’t bare to ideate. Not to mention the blistering sun. Your loving boyfriend, Daesung however thought of the beach to be a wonderful and magical place. Ever since he was a kid he claimed to have always loved the beach. 

This is being the reason he has dragged you all the way to his favorite beach, thinking you’ll change your mind. Today was Daesung’s one day off from his busy schedule and he plans to spend it all with you. At first you are touched by his fondness but then downhearted when you realize where he has taken you. He turns off his car and proceeds to get out and run around the front of the vehicle as fast as he can just to open your door for you. You’ve always giggled at this gesture of his. Once he ‘helps’ you out of the car you are immediately reminded of your location by the sudden wave of heat you feel hit your unsheathed arms. You sigh to yourself in annoyance.

‘I hate the sun.’ You grimaced in your thoughts.

Not letting anytime go to waste, Daesung quickly leads your slouched form to a small shack like building on the beach. You realize it must be some sort of changing hut. He shoved a small bag into your hands that you were completely oblivious to him carrying. Most likely because you were constantly cursing at the sun in your head for being so hot.

“Put this on. I’ll see you in the water.” He winked and quickly scampered off to somewhere out of sight.

Being left alone you had no idea of what to do except what you were told. You walked up the paint worn steps of the little shack and found a decent stall to lock your self in. You opened the bag, a little curious as to what he had packed for you. You found the bikini bathing suit that he had forced you to try on a few weeks ago. It didn’t matter how much pleading, begging and bribing you did, Daesung still made you put it on. Luckily though, he had put a rather large beach towel in the bottom of the bag. Once changed you wrapped the towel around you securely in a dress like fashion.

You stepped out of the little stall and went to find Daesung to give him a peace of your mind about his choice of swimming wear. You quickly, with out thinking stepped out of the hut. Your now bare feet hit the sandy ground. You cringed at the feeling. Just standing on it felt like you were standing on hot coals and nasty kitty litter. You thought you had went in the same direction that you saw Daesung had gone but you didn’t see him anywhere. In fact, you didn’t see anyone around at all. You were completely alone. After walking a bit further you began to grow nervous.

'Where is he?’ You thought.

You found yourself in a fast walk as you dragged your bare feet across the sand. While walking you looked up at the sun to try and guess what time it was. Leaving your phone in the car wasn’t the smartest thing you’ve ever done. Still looking at the sun, guessing the time and hating the heat your foot abruptly made contact with something entangling which leaves you face first into the sand. You heard laughing in the background as you slowly, angrily got up. The laughing had stopped once you were standing. You looked back to see what you had tripped on. It was a towel. Daesung’s towel! You looked out to the water, like he said and there he was, out in the water smiling brilliantly at you.

“Come on in, the waters fine!” He shouted then splashed some water around as if he were a little boy.

You dropped the bag you had been carrying with all of your clothes in it, trying somehow to show your irritation. You didn’t want to get in but you felt as if there was some reason you had to. Next came the towel. You slowly unwrapped it from around your form. Feeling exposed you quickly crouched down to the ground to lay the towel out evenly as if bending your legs and hiding your stomach would help.

You laid your towel out so fine it looked almost completely unruffled. Without any excuse to continue fiddling with your towel you had to stand up. You slowly rose ending with a hunched like posture as you crossed your arms over your abdomen. With a new type of fast walk you made your way to the water. As much as you didn’t want to get in, you wanted to be covered by something. Feeling the coolness of the water against your skin was actually refreshing from the sun. You knew you would be sun burned by the end of the day. When you had reached Daesung, the water reached up to your shoulders.

Daesung had been in all smiles as you walked out to him. You rested your palms atop his bare, reddening shoulders. He eased his hands around your waist. You both relaxed in to the waves. Almost being completely taken by the moment you remembered something.

“Dae,” You whispered into his ear.

Eyes closed, he responded, “Neh?”

You loudly spoke, “What is wrong with you!?”

Daesung opened his eyes wide and leaned back from you. At the same time he speedily took a hand from around your waste and rubbed his ear you yelled into with it.

“What was that for?” He pouted still rubbing the side of his head.

You gave him a are-you-kidding-me look and asked, “You expect me to come down to the beach with you, when you know I hate it here, and like it?”

He let out a small chuckle in the back of his throat and looked out at the sea, “I thought you’d like it because this time, I’m here.”

You spotted a hint of pink in his cheeks but you weren’t sure if it was from the heat of the sun or not.

“Dae, don’t be cheesy.” You pushed him a little with your hands.

His smile widened again, “Awe, come on. At least admit this place isn’t as bad as you thought.”

You looked at him. He looked at you. It was almost like a staring contest. If it was, this was the best kind. A large wave had hit his back causing your noses to touch. The wave quickly passed but neither of you pulled away. Instead he tilted his head, leaning forward, allowing his lips to meet yours. You slowly closed your eyes, taking in the newfound warmth. His hands roamed your back as you had one hand on his neck and the other combing through his hair.

Before getting too lost you tugged on his hair so he would pull away. Obeying he broke the kiss and looked at you with a confused glare.

You smiled at him, “Never.”

He still looked confused. Before another second could pass you jumped up sending all of your weight to your hands which were atop his shoulders sending him downward beneath the water. Not being the best at swimming he splashed and kicked his way back up to air. After being so close you were now a few feet away when he finally made his way up, gasping for air. He looked to be a bit dramatic for someone who loves the beach so much. When his stare met yours he looked a bit traumatized then soon after, relieved.

“Now, what was that for?” He shouted to you.

"For bringing me out here with out permission!” You shouted back.

Crossing your arms with a splash, you led yourself back up to shore without looking back. Shortly thereafter, you hadn’t made it very far when a whooshing, watery sound comes up behind you. Thinking it was a wave you brace yourself for impact. Only a wave didn’t come. Rather, it was a pair if strong arms ready and willing to pull you under the water. When completely submerged in the water you were hastily pulled back up in a flash.

Eyes wide and nose burning, you turned around to your attacker, Daesung and breathily said, “You’re going to pay for that.”

He smirked at first but then soon came to know you weren’t joking. For the next hour you both spent it dunking and splashing until you felt you had enough saltwater in your body to shrivel up into a raisin. As the sun began to set you both made your way back up to the beach and laid out in your towels. Calmly resting your head on Daesung’s shoulder as he had a hand around your waist you both admired the brilliant, fiery colors of the sun set.

“Dae,” You whispered.

“Hmm?” He hummed.

You whispered again, “Thank you for taking me here.”

You could see his smile appear with your words, “You’re welcome, jagiya. Saranghae.”

You lifted your arms up around his form and have his a tight squeeze, “Nado saranghae, oppa.”

Then after you continued to watch the sunset slowly morph into night as you drifted off to the sound of him humming a tune along with the waves.


End file.
